


Homesickness

by Cold_Nostalgia



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Elseworlds, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Nostalgia/pseuds/Cold_Nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world her nation and her sisters all fell to the sands of time thousands of years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesickness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

In order to survive she found work as a waitress in a pizza parlour and lodgings above a bar. It was funny at first. An amusing anecdote to tell the others when she got home.

 

It’d stopped being even remotely humorous a while ago.

 

She’s been here for two months now and she still can’t figure out where Circe sent her, or what spell she cast, or even how to get home.

 

The technology is horribly antiquated here but in this instance Diana believes it to be the only thing that can assist her in returning home. She spends her free time in libraries, online, constantly scouring papers on quantum physics and the Many-worlds interpretation.

 

Not once has she found anything that could be of use to her, but that doesn’t stop her from trying. There is no one who could help her, it’s difficult to differentiate friend from foe here, and even if it were, it’s doubtful that Diana could get them to believe her; her powers have been absent since she woke up in this alien but all-too-familiar world. The people here are too jaded, too cynical to accept the improbable or believe in the impossible. It is a small comfort that none of them have a familiar face.

 

Words mean little here and magic is merely another word for deception. Greed is applauded and genocide met with casual indifference. The people here are shallow and cavalier in their cruelty.

 

Even if Diana possessed any powers that would be of any use, she’s not sure where she would begin. Diana’s not certain that this world can be saved from its slow lurch to self-inflicted destruction. In her deepest and darkest moments she’s not sure that she would want to.

 

In this world her nation and her sisters all fell to the sands of time thousands of years ago. The Amazons are considered to be a myth, an implausible legend born from imagination.

 

If Diana were a weaker individual it would be easy to question her own past. To see her memories as nothing more than a delusions of a madwoman who was broken by the world around her. To seek help from someone who would charge for the privilege.

 

But she won’t. Diana comes from a universe where the impossible is fact, where men can fly, and honour and morality is something to be celebrated and not mocked.

 

And she will not stop looking for a way to return to it.

 

Even if it takes her a lifetime.


End file.
